Electronic devices, for example, portable two-way radios and other communication devices, often include interchangeable components, for example, antennas and batteries. These components attach to the communication devices using connectors. Complete connections and properly performing components are important to the efficient transfer of radio frequency signals and electric power in the communication devices. Incomplete connections or faults in the components may cause failures in the communication devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The device and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.